1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel fluorine-containing organic compounds having a positive dielectric anisotropy, useful as a component or components of liquid crystal compositions, and liquid crystal compositions containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display elements to which liquid crystals are applied have come to be widely employed for clocks, electric calculators, etc. Such liquid crystal display elements are classified according to their liquid crystal display modes, into TN type (twisted nematic type), DS type (dynamic scatter type), guest-host type, DAP type, etc., and the liquid crystals employed according to the respective modes have varied characteristic properties; in any case, however, liquid crystals having a large absolute value of dielectric anisotropy have come to be required. Because, by employing liquid crystal compositions having a large absolute value of dielectric anisotropy, it is generally possible to reduce the drive voltage of display elements and it is also possible to improve the response characteristics thereof. However, if a liquid crystal which has a large absolute value of dielectric anisotropy, nevertheless enables display elements to be driven at a lower voltage is found, it is possible to further reduce the electric power of display elements consumed; hence such liquid crystals are more desirable.
The present inventors have searched widely for compounds having such characteristic properties, and as a result, have found that certain fluorine-containing compounds satisfy such requirements.